AsaKiku: Curiosity
by Neko Yaoi Boy
Summary: (An AsaKiku, also known as EngPan, fanfic. Can you read it and give me your opinion on the STORY and not the gayness? It's about a Youtube video made by CherrySakura50..) A highschool student named Kiku Honda finds a sleeping blond and becomes curious of how to wake him up. (Cover image by Duekko on Deviantart. My first fanfic. )
1. Chapter 1

The Japanese high school student, Kiku Honda, watched the sleeping teen curiously. The sleeping teen was average height, maybe a little taller, and he had dustyish blond hair, which was short and looked a little messy. But that might just be that it's spiky. He has thick eyebrows and is wearing the male school uniform, a pair of light blue with a purple tint, a blue sweater vest that has a black tie, and a long-sleeved darker blue, with a purple tint, unbuttoned jacket. Kiku didn't bother to look at his shoes, who cares about shoes? _Well,_ Kiku thought, _some of those peppy girls and a long-haired, blond French guy do. _

Kiku noticed that by looks, they were very different from each other. The other had spiky blond hair when Kiku's was smooth and raven black and Kiku wasn't exactly the tallest person around..but he likes to think he isn't the shortest. Even though he really is. Wait..why is he sleeping behind a teacher's desk? _Oh well, Hercules-san sleeps just about anywhere, I really don't know why this surprises me. _Hercules was a friend of Kiku's, they were close, but not like how your see others calling each other 'besties' and other stuff that made Kiku question some people's sanity.

Kiku began to get curious on how to wake the mystery teen up. He crouched down and started to slightly, violently poking the sleeping teen's ribs. Which made the sleeping teen move a little. Then Kiku started poking near the teen's left shoulder, but more softly this time. However, no reaction came out of the sleeping blond. Kiku then began circling his finger around on the blond's soft jacket. This did get the teen to react by moving his arm near his face, causing Kiku to pull back before they touched.

Kiku let out a silent giggle at the sleeping student's reaction. _Since when did I start giggling? _Kiku wondered before he thought of another attempt to wake the other up. He leaned in closer to the teen and began to softly blow on his face. The teen reacted by swatting at where Kiku's head used to be. Luckily, Kiku backed up just in time to avoid a smack by ' Beauty'. 

Kiku blushed a bit and let out a small and slight;y devious smile. He leaned in a bit more to continue-untill Beauty suddenly grabbed Kiku. "W-Wha?!" Kiku said, but instantly regretted it because he squeaked when he spoke. 

Without thinking Kiku looked at the once sleeping teen with a slightly blushing face with his brown eyes full of surprise when they met the teen's forest green eyes. Kiku began to struggle but the blond was stronger than he looked. 

"Where do you think you're going, love?" The blond asked with a heavy British accent. 

Kiku continues to struggle to get free, but he was not at a good angle. He shyly moved almost on top of the British teen and continued to struggle with all of his might, all the while trying to ignore the awkward position he was in. But he instantly froze like a frightened animal when he realised someone was watching this. _T-This isn't what it looks like!_

Kiku slightly turned his head to see the long-haired blond, French student watching the awkward, for Kiku, situation. And it looked like he was enjoying himself. _A-Arema! How much did he see?! _"This isn't w-what it rooks rike!" Kiku blurted with his Japanese accent showing. 

"Ohonhonhonhon~," the French laughed his weird-I-mean-French-laugh, "It's not _moi _you have to worry about.~" He said before laughed again and walked away with a slight skip. 

"W-Wait! Prease herp me!" Kiku pleaded to the French before he turned his face toward the British teen. Kiku noticed the smile the Brit had and instantly regretted his curiosity in the first place. 

"My name is Arthur, by the way, love.~" 'Arthur' said with a tone that sent a chill up Kiku's spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a little mystery in it with a secret admirer.~ Please ignore the cheesiness in the poem, I tried. . I hope this chapter will get me some more reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS BY THE WAY. I'm sorry for the CAPS..i'll go into a corner now. *sulks in a corner with Tamaki* I feel your pain Tamaki.. TT^TT**

_"My name is Arthur, by the way, love~" 'Arthur' said with a tone that sent a chill up Kiku's spine._

"Werr, Arthur, can you ret me go?" Kiku asked with a slight squeak in his voice. He tried to struggle a little but failed. Then Arthur stood up carefully to where he still had the smaller teen in his grasp.

"In time, love." Arthur answered and started pulling Kiku out the door into the hallway.

"Where are you taking me, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked with his usual 'nickname' for almost everybody. Arthur stopped at a locker, whick Kiku assumed it was his, and pulled out a folded note.

"That's so cute! You already have a nickname for me." Arthur said with a smile. Kiku blushed and opened his mouth to explain about calling him '-san' but Arthur spoke before he could. "Anyway I know you've been the one giving me love letters. And I absoulutely fell in love with them! They're beautiful."

_Love letters? What love letters? _"Um, Arthur-san, may I see a retter?" Kiku asked wanting to see one. Arthur nodded happily and gave him a letter.

'_I love your shyness and how you blush._

_Your small smile gives my head a rush._

_I want to leave kisses on your jaw,_

_I love you more than pasta.~_

_P.S. Your brown eyes and shortness is adorable. Vee!~_'

When Kiku read the last line he tried the putting peices together. "But Arthur-san-" But the Brit probably didn't hear him.

"I never got your name, love." Arthur stated, unaware that he interrupted Kiku.

"Kiku Honda." Kiku replied, "I don't think these notes were for you. It says you have brown eyes, but you don't, and you're not short. And I don't particurary care for pasta either. Why did you think it was me in the first prace?" Arthur blushed a little before he asnwered. _He looks attractive when he blushes._ Kiku tried to shake off the thought.

"Well, a wanker I know, Francis, had an idea that I decided to try out." Arthur started. "That I would pretend to be asleep and whoever tried to wake me up would be my secret admirer." Arthur then blushed more. "It was a bloody stupid idea."

"N-No! It wasn't a bad idea! Pehraps a little..unusuar." Kiku tried to comfort the Brit. "I'rr herp you find your secret admirer, just ret me grab a notebook so I can mark off names." Arthur nodded shyly and Kiku gave him a small smile. _Why am I helping him? He just seems..interesting and I just want to learn more about him. _Kiku snapped back to reality and kneeled down to the locker below Arthur's. Then he opened his own locker and pulled out a notebook and a pen with a chibi Naruto, a famous anime character, icon on it.

"Y-You're locker is below mine?" the blond said surprised.

"Hai. Now ret's go to runch and see if anyone seems to fit the description we can get from the retters." Kiku gave Arthur a small smile. _I'm glad i'm help him, he seems pretty nice._

"Ah, yes, thank you for helping me, lo-_Kiku_." Arthur blinked before replying. _It seems Arthur-san was lost in thought. I wonder what he was thinking. _Kiku nodded and they walked to the cafeteria. "Oh, yes, Kiku who is that on your pen?"

Kiku was lost in thought and Arthur's question startled him. "H-Huh? Oh, Naruto is the main character of an anime I rike, Arthur-san." Arthur nodded, not really understanding what Kiku said. _What is a 'anime'? _Arthur thought.

When they got to the cafeteria Kiku looked around. There's a boy with an Italian accent cussing out a lunch lady, a white haired man with the French guy from earlier, and a brown haired guy with a Spainish accent were hitting on a couple girls, and a tall blond haired man with his hair gelled back was talking with a rather loud Italian at a table to the far right. Then there was a tan haired guy with a scarf and long coat was running from a very disturbing, creepy girl who was yelling, "Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!~" Kiku shivered, _anyone who thinks high school isn't terrifying is probably mentally insane._ Kiku's thought were interupted by a familiar older Chinese teen.

"Aiyah! Kiku who is this man,aru!" It was more of a demand than a question. When Kiku opens his mouth to speak Arthur interupts him, _again_.

"I am Arthur Kirland, a friend of Kiku's. And if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Arthur asked formally.

"I am Yao Wang, not that you need to know, now stop speaking to my Kiku!" Yao answered the British teen.

"_Your_ Kiku?!" Arthur asked shocked.

**Fail chapter two is fail. TT^TT Who figured out the love letter already? Because I have! :D It could be Italy, **_**BUT**___**Romano likes pasta, too! And who was the note originally for?! This ^TT But I feel like I must continue. **_**REMEMBER**_**, THIS IS STILL ASAKIKU! Just a little plot twist. ;D I'm also starting a story of Jeff the Killer x Reader! :D It's Yaoi, but people can pretend Reader-chan is a girl, if they like. :3 I feel like chapter 1 was better. TT^TT *goes to join Tamaki in the corner again***


End file.
